


Enough

by Satanders



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Closeted Richie Tozier, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 13:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: First kiss, first caresses, and many questions between two gestures of tenderness. One moment. Simple and enough.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Suffisamment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584299) by [Satanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders). 

Their first kiss tastes like camphor. It’s not enough to spoil the moment, and Richie tightens his eyelids and presses his lips more on Eddie’s without imagining what to do next. That’s good enough

He realizes one of his hands is clenched on Eddie’s collar, and the idea that his mother could see his wrinkled clothing makes him remove his hand - then he steps back, without wanting to, But Mrs K’s angry face imposes itself in his mind, scarlet, hair erect on her head like a gorgon in pink jogging.  
Eddie moans and gets closer with his eyes closed and his lips offered. In turn, he clings to Richie’s shirt - that hideous green and orange shirt that the boy loves - to kiss him again.

Richie doesn’t have the strength to push him away. His palms are gently resting on Eddie’s cheeks, they’re warm and satiny, like the rest of his skin, and Richie is dying to touch him, knowing he shouldn’t.  
What would his parents say ? What would his friends say ?  
But there’s Eddie, there’s Eddie more important than anything in the world, and Eddie has agreed to kiss him. Does that mean that Eddie feels the same way ? Does Eddie want to touch him ?  
The thought sends a fever in his body, and his mouth opens up, he tries timidly to lick Eddie’s lips, which are small and soft under his.

Eddie’s whining again, yet he doesn’t leave, he seems to like it. It doesn’t take much longer for Richie to be in fire: her fingers caress an ear, slips into Eddie’s hair, fondly massages his skull, and he kisses him, holds him tight, his heart beating against his. That’s good enough.

Then Eddie’s fingers imitate him: they pull on his shirt, scroll on his bare arm - making him cover with goosebumps - while his other hand goes to mess the locks of his hair - he feels his warmth, he feels the pressure on his neck, against his occiput, a kind of passion that he doesn’t know, that ignites him like never before.  
His chest tightens and the tears go up to her eyes. Their knees touch each other so much they are stuck. No one can see them and no one will know. They can do whatever they want.  
Richie remembers to breathe. He lowers his head, putting an end to the kiss, because with the anxiety that mixes with pleasure, he has his head spinning, and the air whistles between his teeth - he's not the one who is asthmatic.

Eddie’s lips lay kisses on his cheekbones, the wing of his nose, asking without a word that they don't stop. Richie’s head is gonna explode because he’s blushing so hard.  
"Rich...", whisper Eddie to his ear. "Richie, can we continue, please ?"  
Eddie wants him, Eddie desires him. That’s enough.

With his eyes down, he sees Eddie's thigh. He could put his hand there if he wasn’t too afraid of the reaction that would trigger. He likes how natural it's to touch Eddie, he wouldn’t want to ruin everything because of his corrupted mind.   
He’s invaded by odors. Eddie still smells clean, soap and a touch of disinfectant, which Richie ended up liking more he could. It makes him bring up all the words he holds back at the edge of his lips, so he closes them up like an oyster, scared by Eddie be frightened by the intensity of words he would come to regret - "I can’t leave without you, I want to stay with you forever" and "I love you more than anyone, more than my parents, more than my comic book collection, oh Eddie you’re the most important person of the world" and "I would do anything to keep you near me, I would keep you to myself and never let you go".

All that, and he can’t let anything overflow. However, he straightens his head and Eddie finds his lips again.  
Richie lets out a sob and he could beg Eddie not to stop if he had his mouth free. He would also like to make him laugh and kiss him in the neck, to make him understand how he is a little miracle by himself. But at the same time, he doesn’t know if Eddie wants to hear that kind of statement - maybe too romantic.  
That’s enough like that...right ?

He and Eddie still get lost in the caress of their lips and tongue - just a little bit - until one of Eddie’s hands slips under his tee.  
Richie jumps and moves back just enough to watch the hand disappear under the cloth.  
"What are you doing ?" , he panics thinking about how much he imagined he was the one who would do this - and be mad at himself for having such a perverse thought.  
"I-I’m cold in my hands," Eddie whispers against his cheek.

Richie takes his hands and wraps them with his fingers and places myriad of kisses there. Eddie smiles and Richie cracks a smile too : he kisses the end of his turned-up nose, giggling when Eddie’s eyebrows frown, but instead of the rebuffs he expected, Eddie answers with a kiss on his cheek. And some slurs whispered too low :  
"Dickhead. Asshole. Stupid Trashmouth."  
Richie is overwhelmed with affection. He kisses Eddie on his forehead and whispers his first and last names with all the tenderness he is capable of.  
And it seems to be really enough.


End file.
